No perdería nada
by Fredua
Summary: Alec ya no podía vivir sin Magnus, un día decide intentar arreglar las cosas. Sinceramente no sabía que iba a suceder cuando llegase al loft del brujo, pero no perdía nada con intentar recuperar lo mejor que tenía en su vida.


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction, así que no se muy bien como presentarme...**

**Summary: Alec ya no podía vivir sin Magnus, un día decide intentar arreglar las cosas. Sinceramente no sabía que iba a suceder cuando llegase al loft del brujo, pero no perdía nada con intentar recuperar lo mejor que tenía en su vida.**

**Pareja: Magnus/Alec**

**Disclaimer: No soy pelirroja ni soy autora de Cazadores de Sombras, de ser así Alec y Magnus estarían casados viviedo felices y comiendo perdices.**

Roto, así se sentía Alexander Lightwood en este momento. Hacía un mes desde que el gran Brujo de Brooklyn decidió romper su relación, y Alec no podía sentirse peor.

Después de ese día solo pudo encerrarse en su habitación, no comía, no entrenaba, ya ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de su cama.

Durante la primer semana llamó a Magnus a cada hora sin embargo él brujo no contestaba. "Te extraño", "Lo lamento", "Se que fui un idiota" o "Te amo" solo era capaz de decir eso aunque en verdad era exactamente lo que sentía.

Su conciencia vivía jugandole malas pasadas, cada vez que intentaba mejorar pensamientos tales como «Fue todo tu culpa», «Tienes lo que te mereces» o «Eras muy poco para alguien como él» lo volvían a llevar a un pozo de depresión del cual no era capaz de salir. Aveces empezaba reírse de su estado tan deplorable, se había convertido en todo lo que no quería ser, ni por el amor no correspondido de Jace había sufrido tanto, quizás eso se debía al hecho de que jamás amo a Jace de la forma en la que ama a Magnus, por que Alec era muy inteligente pero le había llevado tiempo darse cuenta que su "amor" por Jace solo era una excusa para no enamorarse de nadie más.

Todos en el instituto estaban muy preocupados. Izzy iba todos los días a conversar con él aunque la única que hablaba era Isabelle y Alec solo la escuchaba mientras pensaba en lo idiota que fue.

«¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! Solo fue una relación, no puedes ser tan idiota y desperdiciar tu vida así» Y se iba, casi siempre era igual. Ya era como una nueva rutina ella llegaba, hablaba y cuando veía que Alec no iba a responder se enojaba y gritaba cosas de este estilo incluso había llegado a pegarle repetidas veces para poder hacerlo reaccionar pero Alec solo seguía igual con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y sin emitir algún sonido.

Hasta Clary se había acercado a verlo. Le llevaba comida e intentaba hacerlo salir alegando que nada de lo que él hubiese hecho podía ser tan malo como para no tener solución "Si solo ella supiera" pensaba con angustia.

—¿Puedo pasar?—Cada día a las 20:30 hs, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos Jace iba a ver su estado. Ya ni esperaba respuesta solo entraba, se sentaba a su lado y permanecía en silencio—Ya no puedes seguir así Alec eres mi parabatai y me duele verte así ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para solucionarlo?—.

—Ojala pudiera Jace—Era la primera frase que Alec se dignaba a decir en un mes, no le sorprendía el hecho de que su voz saliera ronca y como un susurro.

—¿Seguro? Siempre puedes arreglar las cosas—Había llegado a olvidar lo insistente que era Jace ¡Por él ángel! Daría todo por arreglar esto, se dejo influenciar por Camille y arruino la confianza de la persona que más amo es su corta vida— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Alec? No podemos ayudarte si no confías en nosotros—.

Y habló, ya no podía guardarse la historia para él solo. Le contó todo a Jace, desde sus estúpidos y absurdos celos, sus inseguridades, las peleas con Magnus, su primer encuentro con Camille hasta el día en que todo termino.

—Dijo que ya no quería verme, me pidió que tome mis cosas y deje la llave de su apartamento— No podía decir exactamente en que momento las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por sus pálidas mejillas pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba llorar por que desde el día de la ruptura Alec no había sido capaz ni de eso.—Solo me queda el recuerdo del último beso que me dio Jace, y se sintió como una despedida, un adiós, un hasta nunca— Fue todo un logro haber podido decir aquello, ya que apenas termino se había derrumbado en los brazos de la persona de la que había creído estar enamorado.

—Yo...La verdad no se que decir Alec, fuiste muy idiota pero si de verdad te amara podría haberte perdonado— Sabía que había tocado fondo en el momento en el que Jace había dejado de lado su sarcasmo reemplazando su mirada normal por una de absoluta lástima y eso lo ponía enfermo, por que era capaz de soportar muchos tipos de miradas, de asco, burla, pero "aquella" mirada no, por que eso quería decir que era débil y un cazador de sombras no podía permitirse ser débil.

—No necesito que digas nada Jace, estoy perfectamente— Con el poco orgullo y amor propio que le quedaba se zafó del agarre de Jace, quien lo miro un poco sorprendido, y se encerró en el baño. Necesitaba salir, tomó una ducha al mismo tiempo que oía como su parabatai dejaba la habitación. Cuando salió volvía a estar solo. Tomó una camisa y unos pantalones negros que estaban tirados por algún rincón y salió de ese maldito lugar.

Había olvidado de hacerse un glamour, la verdad es que su estado era deplorable aunque eso no era algo que realmente le importe. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando pero se sentía agotado, «Claro que estás agotado idiota, un mes sin comer y tirado en una cama no hace maravillas con tu estado físico» su mente seguía con el maldito auto-castigo como si no fuese suficiente con los gritos que Izzy le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

Luego de unos minutos llego a un pequeño parque que no podía reconocer aunque se veía bastante agradable. Camino unos pasos hasta una banca de color blanco marfil. A unos metros pudo ver un grupo de niños riendo y jugando, se veían tan felices...«¿Cuando fue la última vez que fuiste realmente feliz Alexander?» No tenía idea de por que su conciencia tenía la voz de Magnus pero la respuesta era fácil, no importaba donde y como fuese el momento, era feliz si la persona que amaba estaba ahí.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué estas tan flaco Alexander?— Solo había una persona que lo llamaba así, pero se negaba a voltear y que sus ilusiones sean solo eso, ilusiones. Después de unos segundos, aunque para el Nefilim fueron años, se digno a voltearse y enfrentar al dueño de esa voz.

—¿Magnus?— Aunque la pregunta fue estúpida el ojiazul no era capaz de creer que fuese Magnus estuviera ahí en ese momento.

—Ese es mi nombre, y ahora puedes explicarme ¿Por qué demonios tienes este aspecto tan deplorable?—.

—No es algo que a ti tenga que importar Bane— Fue la primera respuesta que paso por su mente, aunque también se sentía enojado, después de todo él lo dejo ¿no?—Lo siento, no debí haberte contestado de ese modo—.

—Descuida ya estoy acostumbrado a tu humor, después de todo es parte de tu encanto— ¿Encanto? ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con él? Si al salir del instituto la cabeza del azabache estaba confusa lo de ahora ya no tenía nombre.

—¿Encanto? Magnus ¿Qué haces aquí?—.

—Bueno, es un parque muy lindo y...— No termino de hablar cuando Alec lo había interrumpido.

—No soy idiota Magnus— Y su expresión mostraba lo enfadado que estaba en este momento.

—Estaba caminando y te vi solo eso, aunque todavía no respondes mi pregunta Alexander— "¿Por qué demonios tienes este aspecto tan deplorable?" ¿Que iba a responderle? "Pasa que desde que decidiste terminar conmigo fui tan cobarde que me encerré en mi habitación durante el último mes, no comía no entrenaba ni siquiera era capaz de levantarme de cama" Definitivamente esa no era una buena respuesta.

—Nada—.

—¿Nada?—.

—Nada—.

—¿Quién es el que toma de idiota al otro ahora? Se que no estas bien, así que deja tu maldito orgullo nefilim de lado y dime que te pasa—.

—Te amo y necesito que vuelvas, se que me odias y no puedes perdonarme pero realmente extraño estar contigo— No pudo aguantar hace semanas tenía eso guardado y era necesario que se lo diga, no podría vivir sin hacerlo.

—Te perdone a los cinco minutos, no te odio yo también te amo y te necesito—¿Era posible entrar en muerte cerebral con esas palabras? Si le preguntan a Alec les dirá que si, por que en ese momento no era capaz de decir o hacer nada ¡Magnus no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario lo amaba!—Alexander ¿Estas bie..— Y lo beso, lo beso como hacía exactamente 30 días no había podido hacerlo, con anhelo, amor, pero sobre todo con necesidad porque solo necesitaba eso, un beso de Magnus.

Aunque pensándolo bien Magnus jamás había dicho que iban a volver a estar juntos ni nada por el estilo—Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso— Y volvía el Alec tímido que nunca tenía el valor de hacer lo que deseaba sin arrepentirse.

—No te arrepientas Alexander— Como el cobarde que era bajo la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al brujo a los ojos—Alec mírame— Y levanto se cabeza «Alec, lo había llamado Alec»—Te amo y necesito que vuelvas conmigo— Y volvió a besarlo...

—Alec, Alec, ¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood despierta!— Los gritos de Izzy despertarían a cualquiera pero era lo que menos quería el nefilim en ese momento, despertar.Y allí estaba volviendo a soñar que Magnus lo perdonaba y que volvían a estar juntos, aveces no podía creer lo ingenuo que llegaba a ser.

—Ya voy Izzy—.

Espero unos minutos uando sintió la puerta cerrarse se levantó, se dirigió al baño y tomo una relajante ducha que necesitaba con terminar se vistió con su típica ropa oscura. Unos minutos después en joven se encontraba en la puerta del instituto a punto de salir.

—¿Adonde vas Alec?— Jace lo miraba con asombro, aunque no lo culpaba hacía demasiado tiempo que no se dignaba a salir de su habitación.

—Al loft de Magnus, tengo que hablar con él— Y se fue sin esperar respuestas.

Sinceramente no sabía que iba a suceder cuando llegase al loft del brujo, pero no perdía nada con intentar recuperar lo mejor que tenía en su vida...

**¿Les gusto? Acepto rosas, tomates, cuchillos, ciruela de hada e insultos.**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan, así que si quieren comentar son bienvenidos :)**

**Besos, Fredu.**


End file.
